


Imprisoned Heart

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 「如果没有别的解释，只是把梦的意义看作是对于某些欲望的满足，即只有满足欲望的梦而没有其他的梦，那我想没什么人会同意我的观点。」
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 4





	Imprisoned Heart

**Author's Note:**

> TO-S2E11中提到了弗洛伊德，以此衍生出来的文章。第一人称，这篇文章短时间不会写完，但会慢慢打磨。写的不好是对大师的亵渎，一切疏漏都是我的问题。

  
「如果没有别的解释，只是把梦的意义看作是对于某些欲望的满足，即只有满足欲望的梦而没有其他的梦，那我想没什么人会同意我的观点。」 

01  
我不知道现在的自己是以怎么样的心态写下这篇日记。回顾我漫长而又短暂的一生，备受战争和病痛折磨的我依然对一件事、一个人耿耿于怀。

那是在1897年，我结识了一位特殊的客人。当时的我绝对不会想到，这位先生会成为我一生中难得一见的挚友，他如同传说一般地过往将会对我在未来几十年的研究产生颇深的影响。

我至今记得，我们的初次相遇，那个阳光温和的下午，他身着得体的西装，梳着一丝不苟的发型。他身上散发的气场不像是那些普通的贵族，从他走进门的一刹那，我就开始怀疑自己所见到的一切是否真实。那个看着不到三十岁的年轻人，他的谈吐，他的一举一动都过于的老成。他优雅的摘下帽子，说着一口流利的德语，表达着渴望与我交谈的请求。  
  
那时，我的父亲刚去世没多久，我将近一年都沉浸在悲痛中。同年我的论文遭遇瓶颈，一位长期接受治疗的患者离开了我的诊所前往法国进行治疗，我身边的常客所剩无几，而我已经许久没有接诊面客了。于是辗转了几次我前往了意大利，在威尼斯短暂的停留。放空自己的思绪，将自己置身在另一个环境中，着有助于我调整情绪重新思考。  
  
这位优雅的客人是我曾经的一位同事推荐给我的，他在信中强调着这位先生多么渴望与我进行交流，探讨一些关于潜意识与梦境的话题。我思考了许久，接下了这个请求。我心想着，这或许是一个转机，能够打破我糟糕人生的机会。  
  
当我亲自见到这位客人的时候，我如同一滩死水的思绪仿佛坠入一颗钻石。我看着自己周围杂乱的卷宗和文件堆满了整个公寓，我胡乱地合上手中的笔记，站起身邀请他去楼下的咖啡馆坐坐。  
  
威尼斯的温暖阳光配上一杯苦涩的咖啡无比惬意，我希望能够为我们的初次谈话塑造一个较为舒适的环境。但那位客人固执的拒绝了我的好意，他执意点了一杯红茶。我能从他的言语中看出来，那是个沉湎于过去，习惯于支配一切并且决策一切的主心骨，不管是家族也好、企业也罢。他虽然带着高傲却又能够无比的亲和。  
  
他向我表示了唐突到访的歉意并很乐意支付我在威尼斯这段时日的开销。说实在的，如此阔绰的手笔让我受宠若惊。看到我的震惊后，他甚至抿嘴笑了，他提到他们家族的财力非同小可，所以这些钱根本不值一提。  
  
可能是他过惯了有钱人的生活，他的一举一动都显得那么不接地气，甚至在我看来有些老派。但随着我们后来的交流，我了解到他本人实际上非常热衷于对新鲜事物的探索，那都是后话了。  
  
心思缜密，过于复杂。  
  
这是我对他的第一印象，他身上被包裹着一层又一层的外衣，那是外界赋予他的也是他自己赋予自己的。他亲切又不失礼节地向我问候，翘着腿坐在我对面的椅子上。我们几句正常交流的寒暄下，他单刀直入的说起了让他困扰的难题。  
  
“听闻您对梦境有着特殊的理解。”他这样对我说，他礼貌的微笑无时不刻的透露着他的涵养。  
  
我尴尬的点点头，但又有些虚心，因为有些理论虽然我坚持，可并不会被大多人所接受。但那又是必然的，认清痛苦的根源，是无比的残酷与残忍。  
  
“我想与您聊一聊关于这个话题。”他说道，语气平稳，谈吐清晰。  
  
“是最近有什么事情困扰了您吗？”我礼貌的回应，或许可能有些多余，因为他既然要来找我，那必然是有事相求。

“在梦中我置身一片空白，没有尽头的白色长廊与一扇扇白色的门扉。”他说着自己梦中的样子。他用无比理性的状态在陈述事实，他镇定自若的样子让我产生畏惧。  
  
被隐藏在一扇扇门背后的记忆如同一块块碎片，他们被藏在门后，被隔离。我惊恐的看着面前的男人，惊讶于他如此理性的描述梦境。我见到的大多数被梦境困扰的人，他们多精神恍惚，很难稳定的进行描述。在面对了更多歇斯底里症患者后，我越发的感到破解来自人性根源的难题就在那些语焉不详的梦里。  
  
他转动着右手手腕上的金色手镯，像是在回忆着什么。他的语言低沉，描述着自己与家族之间的问题，家庭带来的责任与创伤，以及他对弟弟的执念。他深情的注视着面前的拿杯茶。他说着他过去为了家族做了许多难以启齿的事情，他不想让我受惊并没有描述那些具体的内容。但我多少能够猜出，那些为了生存不择手段的行为。  
  
对他来说梦境或许是提醒他过往罪孽的惩罚，但随着他更加深入的描述，我感到的不对劲。他一直在回避着某些话题，他反复的描述一个模糊的场景，那里尸骸遍野，满目疮痍，他反复对我说这个事情是的的确确发生的事实，因为他的梦不会被篡改。  
  
在他这样描述后，我渐渐心中有了数，他所提到的梦中没有被篡改的过去，是由一段一段的回忆拼接而成，他们没有任何一处是错误的，只不过他们的顺序、缝隙间产生了变化。在梦境中，他利用一些看起来无伤大雅的描述和解释去掩盖他想要隐藏的真正情感，这样的欲盖弥彰他甚至自己都没有发现。  
  
于是我问了他是否会突发的易怒甚至是暴力行为。他惊讶的看着我，这显然不像是针对他这样的绅士提出的问题。我向他提到了过往的创伤的抑制。他拿着茶杯的手僵硬地停了下来。我向他解释我的观察，他是一位严于律己的高尚的绅士，他从头到尾的克制，就是诞生梦境的本源。被压制的情绪与欲望会在梦中释放，发出诱导的信号，让身体产生应激反应。

“梦境是欲望的满足。我读过你的论文。”他说道，“这正是我前来的目的。请求您帮助我，解读我伪装的梦境。”  
  
当时能够认同我这一理论的人少之又少，我曾经与几位同事因此产生歧义，从此我们走向不同教派，渐行渐远。面前的这位青年能够如此坦然的接受我离经叛道的观点着实不易。  
  
他那时笑得淡然自若，若不是我真爱着我的妻子，我怕自己的魂魄都要被他吸引过去。那位先生充满了无懈可击的魅力，没有人会拒绝他微笑，那安然的，宁静的微笑，能够蛊惑人心。  
  
再后来，我甚至有了一些大胆的猜测。当二十世纪初始我在伦敦收到他从美国寄过来的信件时，我依然能看到他字里行间从未改变的纠结与茫然。  
  
我翻阅了压箱底的笔记，好让我重新记起来一些细节。那是1897年最早的一份记录，上面还留着我不小心滴在上面的咖啡渍。  
  
梦境的记录如下：  
父权的阴影  
对弟弟过分的保护和纵容  
过早承担了家族的责任  
自我认同缺失  
创伤回避  
自尊与隐藏  
缺乏自爱  
......  
  
  
零零碎碎，我记录了一些简短的词语，并且对他有了初步的了解。然后我们随着话题的深入，进入了正题。我像他询问了那个困扰他的梦。  
  
在这之前他多次提到了那个与他亲近的弟弟，那个备受父亲虐待的孩子。他毫不避讳的表达对弟弟的爱意，那种深入骨髓的深刻之爱让我备受感动。不过那是我的第一印象，至于后来，我回忆那些他的话语，从中咀嚼出相当骇人听闻的推演。  
  
原谅我作出最直接的剖析，梦的内容来自倾向的能动，它决定了其真实的想法，而另一个展现出来的表达则是生成一个骗局的伪装。他似乎在等待着我直接给他一个具体的答案，或许是要等待着给他心中的答案一个有力的佐证。他像是等待审判的人，安静的坐在席位上，等候最终的判决。  
  
他所提及的对家族的责任以及“家族至上”的言论，其根源是来自于对弟弟的盲目的偏爱，那些逐渐衍生出的偏执，实则是爱屋及乌的行为。  
  
我不知该如何开口，当我得出如此结论时我都感到心跳加速。在他的梦中，他试图极力否认这一点，并且为之寻找开脱。他将感情全部依附于他对弟弟的愧疚，为父亲曾对他的虐待而产生愧疚之情。这不是说他因为欲望产生了愧疚，而是他为爱他的兄弟寻找的最为合理的掩饰。  
  
他不情愿去承认自己对弟弟怀抱欲望，并极力的掩饰成了另一种偏执。这让它们映照到了现实中，对弟弟女友的移情。他的表现中多半带有一些臆想，一种自我等同的模仿。他将自己与弟弟的那些女伴在梦中等同起来，他在梦中杀死他们（可能在现实中也有），来维护自己的地位，他需要觉得自己是被弟弟所需要的，是不可或缺的。

而实时确实如此。当之后的某一天我见到了那位兄弟时，我感受到了无形的压力，我怀着敬重的态度对他的情感表达了祝愿...我有些惋惜，但看起来他并不是会很想解决这个问题，他会越陷越深，直至等到一个他已经知晓的结局。  
  
被加工过的真实，在梦境中变成了遭受虐待的自己。他本能的否认着欲望，却又因极高的道德感而增大了愧疚感。一个精心安排的梦，用痛苦掩饰了他对弟弟病态的爱与欲望。而实际上已经发生的事情，或多或少都发生了一些变化。  
  
我手中的笔记不得不中断。  
  
“您的分析与我经历的虽然有些偏差，但我想应该无伤大雅。”他这样说，然后他的脸上露出了悲哀，就连周围的阳光都变得暗淡。与此同时，他的嘴角上扬起令我胆寒的笑容。

那是我们的第一次交谈，接连的几天时间，我与他交谈了数次，一个又一个的梦境被我记录下来。他的梦详细的令人发指，那一连串的诡异的如同邪典般的梦冲击着我短短几十年的人生阅历。我没能给出及时有效的判断，但他却对我说已经足够了。他想要的其实并不是解决的这些问题，而是一个能够让他看清自己的一双眼睛。  
  
“在未来的几年，不，可能是几十年里，我要继续拜托你了。”他微笑着对我说着。  
  
短短的几天时间里，我们的关系变得不再简单，通常医生与病人之间是不能逾越那条界限的，我们为了保证足够的理性，需要将过多的情感抽真空从而产生足够的距离感。我深知，我与他之间的关系绝对不能超过这条线，一旦超过了，我将面临的不仅仅是生命的威胁，而是面对颠覆常人思想的恐惧。  
  
“我的朋友，请你告诉我，如何才能看清被梦境蒙蔽的真相。”他的面孔上写满了严肃的真挚，坚定不移渴求真相的信念能够斩断最为坚硬的盔甲。

我不敢拒绝他，即便他看起来觉得我们已经能够成为“朋友”，我还是谨慎的点头接受了这一称呼。在此时，我看见了他内心油然而生的固执，而我也明白接下来将要如何与他相处。他所探寻的真相是什么我觉得已经不重要了，他的目的是为自己行为寻找一个合理且恰当的理由，而与我交谈也是他获得“工具”的途径。从我见到他的第一眼，我便知晓，自己早已经深陷一场荒诞的戏剧，无法脱身。  
  
他在威尼斯呆的时间并不长，临别之前我还是决定将一些不方便口头沟通的内容写在了纸上，附作信件赠予他。

02  
从我们在威尼斯分别后，很短的时间内，我便收到了他的第一封来信。凝固的红色蜡封在昏暗的灯光下如同干枯的血渍，透过微弱的光闪动着掺杂其中的金色粉末。蜡块中加入昂贵的金粉，那在当时是相当昂贵的材料。而他与我通信期间用过的蜡封从未有过重复，唯一令人过目不忘的便是那个令人不寒而栗难以抵抗的家族标记。打开厚重的信封，昂贵的信纸以及信中飘荡的独特香料味，让我的精神再次紧绷。

信中具体的内容我不在此加以赘述，前半段多是一些日常的问候，他笔记优美，彬彬有礼，仿佛他又穿着昂贵的定制套装站在我的面前。我继续向下阅读，在信中，他花费了大篇幅来描述他的家庭，他的兄弟姐妹们，以及他们与父亲之间的糟糕关系。很多内容都是对上次谈话的补充，同时他给予我的信息中，我相继印证了一些猜想。他的父亲痛恨他们，甚至要致他们于死地。一开始我只当这是一种夸张的比喻，可接下来他的描述让我意识到，他的父亲不管是现在还是在他们的童年中都是极其可怖的存在，即便在梦境中他也早已经化身为了一种象征，萦绕在家庭的四周。

接下来，他又提到了一些关于梦境的事，以及他与他的弟弟之间产生了很大的矛盾。他对此格外的坦诚，说出了上次见面时他有意隐瞒的部分内容。我对此一点也不惊讶，从我们短暂的了解与交谈中，我早已能洞悉到他的谨慎。

正如他所表现出来的，压抑、试图控制和抵抗那些来自内心深处的痛苦，所带来的后果往往无法挽回，暴力行为所带来的羞耻感会成为束缚内心的枷锁。他一再地否定自己所产生的失控行为，却又在文字间透露着自我压抑带来的痛苦难耐。他的内心是矛盾的，极其渴望寻找一个可供宣泄的出口，我笃定那个能够敲开他内心牢笼的人必定是他的弟弟。可他总是斩钉截铁地为自己的行为找出千万种无可挑剔的理由。

『您很聪明，先生。我很乐意继续赞助您今后的研究，我已经预见了您的新作将会轰动整个世界。』

在信的末尾他写道。

之后，我们信件沟通了很多次，他在信中给予了我很多关于梦境方面的描述，那些他亲身经历的如同猎奇小说中才会出现的内容。并且在信中我得知他去维也纳犹太学术厅聆听了我关于梦境的讲座。他对学术的执着某种程度上令我又些不寒而栗，不是说他经常神出鬼没毫无声息的接近我，而是他刻意地为我制造那些过于舒适甚至是安稳的学术环境。

他能够掌控这些，很显然，不管是任何领域，他都像是躲藏在暗处的巨蛇，等待猎物的自投罗网。我曾经旁敲侧击打听关于他的消息，将他引荐与我的朋友也只是含糊其辞，对他的身份避而不谈。

“我的朋友，我知道你的好奇心，但关于那位先生，你只需要知晓他告诉你的事情。”他转动手上的戒指，浑身冰冷，像是一个死人。于是我不再询问，毕竟我不想让我的好友像是一只受到惊吓的仓鼠。

解铃还需系铃人，我必须要亲自问一问他更加隐私的问题了。

很快，到了1898年，我们的第二次会面定在了维也纳某所剧院附近的咖啡厅中。他主动提议将沟通的周期缩短，他在我的私人诊所附近购买了一套大宅供他近期能够方便前来问候我。与第一次不同的是，他带着一位美艳夺目的金发淑女。

经由他的介绍，我得知，那位美丽的少女是他年纪最小的妹妹，也是家族中最为年幼的掌上明珠。与那位满脸愁容眉头紧皱，就连笑起来都充满严肃与苦涩的兄长不同，这位姑娘谈吐与言行中处处充满了朝气与活力，天真烂漫。

“好了，瑞贝卡，你该回去了。”他这样对少女说语气中带着一丝责备，但显然依旧是狠不下心来过度苛责。

“你打算让我回去找尼克？不，以利亚，我才不想回去呢。”女孩双手抱在胸前，十分气恼，“你得跟我一起回去。”

他没再说话，可女孩显然非常不满意，她长叹一口气，又说道，“你还在生他的气？好吧，你留在维也纳确实有作用了。别告诉我你不知道尼克在大西洋另一边已经快被气疯了。”

他轻轻一笑，“那我更不能回去了。”

总之他们的对话我听到得不多，即便他们这是当着我面的谈话。我出于礼貌地暂时地走到客厅另一边的厨房，向正在烧水的太太要了杯热茶，靠在木质门框上等待他们对话的结束。

他与他弟弟的矛盾我先前有所了解，很大部分原因我猜测是他对那些周璇在弟弟身边的女人非常不满。有些时候他还会主动与那些女人间发生一些暧昧，将她们的注意力从弟弟身上转移。在外面甚至是家族中都在说他们兄弟二人热衷于爱上同一个女人之类的花边新闻，并且通常是以哥哥友好的退出告终。在我看来，这简直是荒谬至极。

我尊贵的朋友、我高尚的挚友，他可一点也不像他们想象中的那么无私。自从有了猜想，一次次的对话、信件交流已经让我开始确信起来。他爱他的弟弟，爱到他自己都已经无法掌控。

他们的争执再之后短暂的停歇，我让太太准备了一些热茶与茶点。休战中，年轻的女孩在她哥哥的眼皮子底下向我眨眼，她凑到我面前小声而神秘地对我说，“先生，你相信有吸血鬼的存在吗？”她的目光闪着明亮的光，嘴角轻轻上扬，没等我回答，她又开口道，“我知道你在好奇什么，我可以告诉你一些事情，如果你真的愿意为此付出生命。”

“好了，瑞贝卡，你该回去了，收拾好行李，明天早晨的轮船可不等人。”

最后她被兄长叫来的仆人送回了住处。而等到晚上，我将另一位客人送走后，我才发现她留在我西装口袋中的一张纸条。

之后的面诊他邀请我前往他的宅邸，很快我们的谈话地点遍固定在了他的书房中。那是一间宽阔而明亮的屋子，屋自向内侧延伸似乎又看不到尽头的书架，在外侧的墙面上挂满了一些看起来笔法诡谲的画作。以我的认知所能辨识到至少有数十种类型，我甚至看到了来自神秘东方的妙笔丹青。

他背对着阳光，坐在正对着我的沙发上，那柔和的暖阳照耀着我们之间的氛围暧昧朦胧。他向我聊起一个他还年幼时的故事，而这个故事让得到了我想知道的第一个答案。他的父亲对他们兄弟的期许过于沉重，对他兄弟寄予的厚望过于苛刻，那些苛责和惩罚，成为了他内心无法为弟弟分担的问心有愧。

“你爱他。”

“是的，我当然爱他。”

“你知道我说的是哪种，我的朋友。”

TBC.


End file.
